metroidfandomcom_pt-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl, conhecido como Dairantō Smash Brothers X (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズX?, lit. "Great Melee Smash Brothers X") no Japão, é o terceiro jogo da série Super Smash Bros. após S''uper Smash Bros. Melee'' e Super Smash Bros. e é para o Wii. Incluem personagens, fases e itens principais de Metroid. Samus Aran é um personagem jogável no jogo, ela usa a Zero Suit depois de realizar seu movimento Final Smash, (Zero Laser). O jogador também pode começar uma partida como Zero Suit mantendo o botão "escudo" no controlador antes de selecionar um cenário. Ridley aparece como um chefe no modo Brawl, tanto na forma regular como na forma Meta Ridley. Brawl tem também duas fases baseadas em Metroid: Norfair , o qual baseia-se na área do mesm nome, e Orpheon Frigate, com base na fragata pirata original que Samus se infiltra em Metroid Prime. O estágio Brinstar de Melee também tem um remake na sua aparência. Um Metroid aparece como um troféu de assistência. Sheegoth, Space Pirate, Metroid Prime (exoesqueleto), Dark Samus, Parasite Queen, Screw Attack, Luminoth, Ridley, Meta Ridley, em Samus sua Power, Dark, Gravity, Fusion, Zero e Varia Suits são os Troféus colecionáveis. Space Pirate, Zebesians, Ridley, Warrior Ing e Samus com suas suits e gunships são adesivos colecionáveis, entre muitos outros. Personagens Artigo principal: Lista de Personagens de Super Smash Bros. '' *Mario *Link *Kirby *Pikachu *Fox McCloud *Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *Princessa Zelda/Sheik *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Yoshi *Princessa Peach de Toadstool *Ice Climbers *Pit *Wario *Ike *Treinador Pokémon/Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard *Diddy Kong *Meta Knight *Lucas *King Dedede *Captain Olimar *Ness *Marth *Luigi *Falco Lombardi *Captain Falcon *Lucario *R.O.B. *Ganondorf *Mr. Game & Watch *Jigglypuff *Toon Link *Wolf O'Donnell *Solid Snake *Sonic the Hedgehog Poderes de Samus Samus Aran: *Charge Shot *Screw Attack *Missile *Bomb *Zero Laser Zero Suit Samus: *Paralyzer *Plasma Whip *Plasma Wire *Flip Jump *Power Suit Samus Chefes Ridley Ridley aparece como o quinto chefe durante o Subspace Emissary, em que Samus e Pikachu tem que lutar. Na cena antes da batalha, Ridley embosca Samus e a agarra, voa para cima e fica raspa ela ao longo das paredes. Pikachu livra Samus das mãos de Ridley usando Thunder (uma possível referência para o sistema de tipo de vantagem Pokémon, onde a eletricidade pode facilmente prejudicar um Pokémon tipo vôo. Entanto, Ridley também é provavelmente um tipo dragão, a energia elétrica é ineficaz contra eles). Na primeira batalha, Ridley tem maior saúde e usa movimentos que vão desde furtos garra a um movimento semelhante ao Rayquaza's Extremespeed para usar um ataque com sua calda por todo o cenário. O ataque que ele faz pode fazer grandes danos em dificuldades mais dificeis (em torno de 70% danos, se a pessoa está em danos 0%), e do movimento "Extremespeed" é um movimento de assassinato principal. Ele voa de um lado para o outro e é similar em estilo ao Master Hand (da maneira de como eles tanto atacam e fazem uma pausa). Ridley e sua forma de Meta Ridley é ressuscitados por Tabuu, seu verdadeiro líder, no Great Maze para enfrentar os heróis. Curiosamente, eles são ressuscitados como seres separados. Meta Ridley Depois de R.O.B., Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Samus e o Captain Olimar fazerem o seu caminho para fora da Bomb Factory condenado no Flyer Falcon, eles são atacados por trás pelo ressuscitado Meta Ridley, que está atrás de vingança com Samus e Pikachu. Como tal, ele serve como o chefe sétimo. Nesta batalha, o jogador tem 2 minutos para vencê-lo, semelhante à batalha em Metroid Prime 3. Seus ataques são completamente diferentes de Ridley, ele pode cuspir bolas de fogo enormes, mas muitos de seus ataques envolvem Flyer Falcon, possivelmente enviando o jogador voando abismo abaixo. Depois que ele é derrotado, as enormes quantidades de Subspace Bombs na fábrica explodem, levando toda a ilha e tudo o que nele (incluindo os restos carbonizados de Meta Ridley) em Subspace. Tabuu, o líder do Subspace, revive Meta Ridley no Great Maze para atacar os heróis (curiosamente, tanto Ridley e Meta Ridley aparecem em The Maze Grande, pois eles podem ser clones), mas ele é derrotado mais uma vez. Estandes de troféus aparecem com frequência, devido ao tempo limitado, mesmo em dificuldades fáceis, especialmente se o personagem está equipado com um forte Troféu produtora de adesivos. Itens colecionáveis de Metroid Masterpieces Uns 3 minutos de demonstração de ''Super Metroid podem ser desbloqueados no jogo. O jogo começa na tela de seleção de arquivos, embora o jogador possa voltar para a tela de título. Os arquivos de Save começam antes da cena de abertura, em um ponto mais tarde, em Norfair, e um Save após a cena na 0:00. Arquivo 2 está em 3:14, com 160/230 mísseis, 45/50 super mísseis, 40/50 bombas de energia. 13/14 tanques de energia, tanques 3/4 de reserva, e todas as atualizações, além do feixe de plasma. Notadamente, gravity suit está desligado neste arquivo (embora possa ser ligado). Adesivos *'[[Ficheiro:300px-Stickers.jpg|frame|Adesivos da Série MetroidChozo Statue]]' Metroid II: Return of Samus ''- Aura Ataque +25 (Lucario) *'Dark Samus' ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Electrico Ataque +31 (Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link) *'Dark Suit 'Samus Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Atirar Ataque +16 (Todos) *'Energy Tank 'Metroid - Energia Ataque +12 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Federation Trooper' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Carry Super Scope (Todos) *'Gravity Suit' Samus Metroid: Zero Mission - Equipamento Ataque +11 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Gunship' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Explosivo Ataque + 5 (Todos) *'Kanden' Metroid Prime Hunters - Reduzir Resistência +15 (Todos) *'Kraid' Metroid: Zero Mission - Chefe Ataque +33 (Todos) *'Luminoth' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Reduzir Ataque + 9 (Todos) *'Metroid' Metroid Prime Pinball - Congelação Ataque +18 (Todos) *'Metroid' Metroid: Zero Mission - Electrico Ataque +20 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Morph Ball ' Metroid Prime Pinball - Equipamento Ataque + 5 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Mother Brain' Metroid: Zero Mission ''- Recuou de Resistência +147 (Todos) *'Ridley' ''Metroid '' - Darkness Ataque +30 (Ganondorf) *'Ridley''' Metroid: Zero Mission - Arma Ataque +25 (Todos) *'Correr 'Zero Suit Samus Metroid: Zero Mission - Equipamento Ataque +25 (Todos) *'Samus' Metroid Fusion - Electric Resistência +16 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Samus' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Explosivo Ataque +18 (Todos) *'Samus' Metroid ''- Indirect Ataque +15 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *Space Pirate ''Super Metroid - Escuridão Ataque +13 (Ganondorf) *Special Token Metroid Prime Pinball - Arma Ataque + 6 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *Starship Metroid Fusion - Equipamento Ataque + 9 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) *'Starship 'Metroid Prime Hunters - Lançamento de Energia +22 (Todos) *'Sylux ' Metroid Prime Hunters - Indiretos Ataque +12 (Todos) *'Warrior Ing ' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Morder Ataque +10 (Yoshi, Wario, Pokémon Trainer, Wolf) *'Weavel ' Metroid Prime Hunters - Carry Beam Sword (Todos) *'Habitantes de Zebes 'Metroid FusionMetroid Fusion - Arma Ataque + 5 (Todos) *'Zero Suit Samus' Metroid: Zero Mission - Perna Ataque + 9 (Samus, Zero Suit Samus) Troféus *[[Ficheiro:600px-Smashbrawlchar.png|frame|Todos os personagens de SSBBSamus]] *Zero Laser *Zero Suit Samus *Power Suit Samus *Metroid *Samus (Fusion Suit) *Samus (Power Suit) *Samus (Varia Suit) *Samus (Gravity Suit) *Samus (Dark Suit) *Dark Samus *Ridley *Meta Ridley *Kanden *Spire *Weavel *Noxus *Trace *Sylux *Luminoth *Sheegoth *Space Pirate *Parasite Queen *Metroid Prime (Core) *Metroid Prime (Exo) *Gunship *Screw Attack Musicas *Main Theme (Metroid) *Ending (Metroid) *Norfair *Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior *Vs. Ridley *Vs. Parasite Queen *Opening/Menu (Metroid Prime) *Sector 1 (theme) *Vs. Meta Ridley *Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2) *Brinstar (Melee) *Brinstar Depths (Melee) Cronologia Nintendo thumb|400px|Consoles da Nintendo Nintendo Entertainment System *(06/1986) Metroid Game Boy *(11/1991) Metroid II: Return of Samus Super Nintendo Entertainment System *(04/1994) Super Metroid Nintendo 64 *(04/26/1999) Super Smash Bros. Game Boy Advance *(11/02/2002) Metroid Fusion *(05/24/2004) Metroid: Zero Mission *(10/25/2004) Classic NES Series: Metroid Nintendo GameCube *(12/03/2001) Super Smash Bros. Melee *(11/18/2002) Metroid Prime *(11/15/2004) Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Nintendo DS *(11/21/2004) Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt *(10/24/2005) Metroid Prime Pinball *(03/20/2006) Metroid Prime Hunters Wii *(08/27/2007) Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Solid Snake conversas Solid Snake, um personagem da série Metal Gear, tem a capacidade de realizar provocações especiais onde os personagens engrenagem outros metal chamá-lo e fornecer informações sobre o seu adversário. Samus *'Snake:' Ei, Otacon. Eu tenho uma mulher aqui em uma Power Suit ... *'Otacon: '''Hein? Como sabia que ela era uma mulher? Sim, isso seria Samus Aran, a caçadora de recompensas mais famosa da galáxia. Seu braço de canhão tem muito refugo. Se você for atingido com um tiro carregado daquela coisa, você pode dizer adeus. *'Snake:' Parece que o meu tipo de mulher ... *'Otacon:' Sim, bem, é só não chegar muito perto, Snake. Samus é mortal. Após os Space Pirates matarem seus pais, ela foi criada pelos Chozo e treinado nas artes de combate. Ela tem visto lugares e coisas que eu e você não podemos sequer começar a imaginar. *'Snake: Mas por baixo do frio e do metal exterior, bate o coração de uma mulher ... Zero Suit Samus *'''Snake: Mei Ling, Samus tirou a roupa dela! *'Mei Ling:' Isso é apenas ela no Zero Suit, Snake. *'Snake:' Sem esse Power Suit volumoso, ela fica muito mais ágil ... Você sabe, eu aposto que se eu tirasse toda esta engrenagem pesada, eu poderia pegá-la. *'Mei Ling: '''Hum, sim, você deseja. Mesmo sem a Power Suit, todo o treinamento que ela fez com os Chozo fez dela uma super atleta. Eu não acho que um ser humano normal poderia acompanhar. Basta olhar para ela. *'Snake:' ... Que perda. Imitações de Mr. Resetti ''Animal Crossing Assist Trophy Mr. Resetti vai fazer impressões de personagens depois de ter sido convocado algumas vezes: *Samus: "MEEEER! PSHOOOW!" *Zero Suit Samus:'' "HA!"'' Curiosidades *Zero Suit Samus, como a maioria dos personagens, tem SFX não utilizado por sucessos em percentuais elevados de danos. Ela também tinha um troféu não utilizado, ajoelhando-se com o Paralyzer, e tinha a intenção de ter um tema único de vitória, como Meta Knight. *Ridley foi o segundo personagem mais pedido em uma placa de mensagem oficial japonês, batido apenas pelo King Dedede. *Hacking do código do jogo revelou dados do Assist Trophy de Ridley, no entanto, ele aparece como um chefe no final do jogo por razões desconhecidas. *Zero Suit Samus tinha uns grunhidos e suspiros poucos que não foram utilizados no jogo. *Há sete personagens que também foram encontradas no código do jogo, eles são Dixie Kong da série Donkey Kong, Toon Zelda/Tetra (Como Zelda/Shiek) da série Zelda, Mewtwo da série Pokémon, Dr. Mario da série Mario, Roy da série Fire Emblem, e um personagem chama Pra & Mai. Pra & Mai pode ser os Pokémons Plusle e Minun. Pra e Mai são os prefixos de seus nomes japoneses.